Heaven's Gate
by EppesBros08
Summary: Edward’s family is in a fiery car accident and a death occurs while someone saves Nessie. With the family grieving, they are given peace knowing his soul is at rest. Author of Somebody’s Miracle. Please read! Tear-jerker…
1. Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note: I really enjoy stories about Edward's little family: himself, Bella, and Nessie… love the angst on my favorite Twilight character. So I wrote a story where tragedy occurs and Edward comes to realize he does have a soul. I really hope you enjoy it!**

_**Summary: Edward's family is in a fiery car accident and a death occurs while someone saves Nessie. With the family grieving, they are given peace knowing his soul is at rest. Author of Somebody's Miracle. Please read! Tear-jerker…**_

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer's does. _

**Title: Heaven's Gate**

Bella was packing Renesmee's backpack, filling it with an outfit, pajamas, bathing and hygiene necessities, her favorite family photo and her stuffed animal friend Mr. Piggy while Edward was with their daughter down in the family room.

"Daddy, stop!" Nessie choked out between gasps of laugher as her father tickled her senseless.

Edward chuckled, smiling, "What's the magic word, Ness?"

"Pretty please?" Nessie dragged the words out using her puppy-dog eyes that always melted her father's heart.

"Oh, all right!" Edward sighed in defeat. "Darling, why don't you go and see if mommy's about ready to go. She's up in your bedroom."

"Okay, daddy!"

Edward watched his daughter skip away, up the stairs. Nessie was only two years old, but physically, she appeared to be six. Tonight was a special occasion for Renesmee because she was staying overnight at her grandfather Charlie's house, also having dinner there. But before heading to Charlie's, Edward and Bella had promised their other family that Renesmee could spend the morning and part of the afternoon with them. He smiled when he saw his wife and daughter making their way down the staircase.

Holding her mother's hand, Nessie informed her father, "Daddy, I found mommy and she's all ready."

"Excellent! We should head over to my parents' house."

"Honey, are we driving or running?" questioned Bella.

"We'll take the Volvo since we're going to Charlie's afterwards."

"But, daddy, I wanna run!" Renesmee pouted; hands on her hips.

Edward sighed, picking his daughter up, "Sorry, sweetie. I know how much you love running but Grandpa Charlie would appreciate it more if we drove instead of ran. He's still getting used to what we all are. It will make Grandpa Charlie feel better. I know you don't want him to be sad."

"Okay, daddy. But why is Grandpa Charlie taking so long to get used to us being vampires?" Nessie asked innocently.

"Because it's something that takes time for humans to comprehend… the ones that know anyway. What we are is a mythical creature in their world."

"Mythical?"

"Meaning made up, make believe, pretend, imaginary…" answered Bella.

"Oh okay, mommy."

"All right, guys. We really need to get going if Nessie wants anytime spent with my side of the family," announced Edward.

The morning till mid-afternoon at the Cullens flew by in a haste, and before anyone knew it, it was time for Bella and Edward to take Renesmee to Charlie's. As they bid farewell, Edward buckled Renesmee in her car-seat and sat down in the driver's seat; Bella in the passenger seat. Right as Edward put the key in the ignition and turned the key, Alice's cry of _"No!"_ rang out, but it was too late – As soon as the engine turned on, the car exploded and flames shot out from the car like skyrockets. The entire car was engulfed in flames as the Cullens rushed outside, screaming in terror, unable to do anything to help. Bella and Edward managed to scramble out of the car; their skin burnt but physically they were in one piece. As soon as their eyes roamed the car and street, panic rose in their chests.

"Nessie!" Bella cried. "Dear God, Nessie! Where is she?"

Edward glanced at the car and saw a glimpse of curly, bronze hair while faintly hearing the muffled cries of his daughter over the raging flames. Without hesitation, Edward threw open the back door tossing it aside, as he threw himself into the burning car.

"Edward, no!" Came the anguished shouts of protest from his family, but he ignored them. He had to get Nessie to safety.

"Edward, please get Nessie," Bella screamed, begging in hysteria.

Edward had managed to free the child from her car-seat and tossed her feet away from the car into Jasper's awaiting arms. As Edward was about to stumble out of the car, his body aching horrifically from the many serious burns he was receiving, another explosion occurred and Edward knew there was no escape. He managed not to scream out in pain as the flames engulfed his body and he slowly and excruciatingly incinerated. It did not matter to Edward that death was quickly impending in a matter of seconds; No, what mattered was he saved his daughter's life and gave Nessie a future. He mustered up a grimacing smile of contentment at that thought and then he knew no more.

"Edward! No!" Carlisle screamed, after recovering from the minute of shock, he had just overcome. First he found his son's car engulfed in flames, saw Edward and Bella emerge but saw that Nessie was still trapped. Then in a matter of seconds, Edward rushed in the burning vehicle, freed his daughter, only to end up trapped, himself, in a deadly position. Carlisle tried rushing forward to help his powerless son, in the burning car, but he was restrained by Emmett and Jasper, who had given Nessie to Bella.

"It's too late, Carlisle. It's too late…" Emmett mumbled as he trailed off solemnly, staring in horror at the inflamed silver Volvo.

"He saved his daughter. He did his job," Jasper said calmly, trying to relieve a small percentage of the tension that was accumulating amongst the family.

"Girls, please take Nessie inside and help her and Bella. They both have burns so please bandage them up. Jasper, Emmett, and I will put the fire out."

The women nodded, dry-sobbing as they headed inside the Cullen mansion. Fifteen minutes went by until the Cullen men had distinguished the fire. They searched the rubble and gathered up all the ashes they could recover and placed them in a small vase; a vase that contained all that was left of Edward Cullen. That vase would forever stay with them, sitting on the mantle of the fireplace in the family room. As they searched for any remains; Carlisle stumbled across Edward's Cullen crest wristband and his wedding ring. He glanced to his left and found the locket that Edward wore around his neck that held Nessie's birthstone in it. Clasping the three items in his hand, holding them close to his heart, Carlisle fell to his knees and began sobbing tearlessly. Emmett and Jasper did their best to calm and comfort their father, but not much could be said to help heal the loss Carlisle, or any of them, were feeling. Soon, they led the leader of their coven back inside the house, as the family was now left to come together and mourn the loss of their son, brother, husband, and father.

***~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~Twi~light~***

A week had passed since Edward's premature death. During that time, Rosalie had studied the remains of the Volvo and declared that the explosion was caused by wiring issues. That discovery gave the Cullens relief; now knowing that Edward's death was not a homicide.

The Cullens had created a grave for Edward, located in the woods behind their home in Forks. Bella and Nessie had moved back into the Cullen mansion, in Edward's old room; Bella felt there were too many memories that she had shared and created with Edward at their cottage; so it was decided that the cottage would be used for Nessie and Jacob's future home, in a few years' time.

Today, one week after Edward's death, the Cullens and Jacob had decided to go and visit Edward's grave. The day was cloudy as they surrounded his tombstone, bidding their farewells to their loved one. Minutes had passed, and with little to no warning, a ray of light shone down from the sky as beautiful colors of warm orange, pink, and purple filled the sky. The bereaved family gasped as they saw a familiar figure walking forward with a smile on his face. His youthfulness shone through his innocence, his carefree essence as pure love permeated his entire family.

"Edward?" Bella breathed, not quite sure she believed what she was seeing.

Edward flashed her one of his crooked grins knowing it was her favorite of his smiles. Bella chuckled in disbelief.

"Daddy!" Renesmee shouted as she ran from her mother's side right up to her father.

"Nessie, wait!" Bella hollered, running after her daughter.

The rest of the Cullens and Jacob followed.

Edward smiled sadly glancing down at his daughter. The family watched as two figures made their way toward Edward, stopping to stand behind him.

"Who are they?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle sighed, "Those are Edward's parents: Edward Sn. and Elizabeth Masen." He watched his son carefully, scrutinizing the emotions flashing through his emerald green eyes, "You are unable to talk to us or touch us, aren't you?"

Edward gazed at his father and nodded solemnly. He quickly turned and had a silent conversation with his parents before turning back to his adoptive family, smiling brightly. He squatted so he was eye level with his daughter, "Nessie." He ran his hand over her cheek, watching as it went straight through, "Honey, I can't touch you but know I love you very much. I saved your life because it's my job as your father to let no harm come your way. Never blame yourself, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And remember I am always with you in your heart. Try to remember the times we shared. If you're ever missing me, listen to or play your lullaby I made you on the piano. But always remember, Nessie Bear, I will always love you."

He stood up and glanced at his wife, "Be happy, Bella. You will never truly know how much you blessed my cursed existence and how you gave me life. Please move on and live for Nessie. She needs her mother, now, more than ever. I'll always love you, Bells."

Edward said his goodbyes to Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie before turning to Jacob, his daughter's future husband. "Take good care of my baby girl, Jacob. Protect her and love her endlessly. If you ever betray Renesmee, there will be hell to pay from my family. Always know that…"

"I promise to always love her," declared Jacob.

Next, he turned to his adoptive mother. "Esme, you were my mother when I needed you to be. You always gave me unconditional love. Thank you for that. I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Edward," Esme replied in a strained voice.

Lastly, Edward turned to Carlisle and smiled, "It appears you were right about us having souls. As soon as my world went black, I was greeted by my parents." Edward sighed contently, "Carlisle, I never thought I would ever see my parents again. And now look, they're with me and they still love me! They even forgave me for killing those humans during my rebellious years." Edward stated with an astonished voice.

Carlisle smiled at the pure joy he heard in his late son's voice, "I'm glad I was right. I knew there would always be a Heaven for us."

"Oh, I almost forgot! How thick of me… Carlisle, your father is not angry with you or disappointed. He's sorry he dragged you into that life and got you infected, but he's very proud of you for never killing a human."

Carlisle felt his dead heart warm for a second, "Thank you for telling me that, Edward."

The teen nodded, "I knew you would want to hear that. That's why I told you, dad."

"Thank you for caring for our son and giving him a loving family and environment to live in for the past century." Edward Sn. spoke, "Although, I never would have wished vampirism on my son – At least I know he got his long, content life in the end."

"You're welcome, Mr. Masen," replied Esme earnestly.

"Dr. Cullen, when I asked you to save my son, I did not know you were a vampire. When I found out what happened to my baby, I was furious. But then I saw how he came to cope with his existence with the growing coven of yours and was satisfied to see him somewhat at ease. But then he met Bella and was given a daughter. Edward never would have gotten any of that if he had died back in 1918 from the that wretched Spanish Influenza. So thank you, Dr. Cullen, for saving my son."

"You are welcome, Elizabeth. I want to thank you for giving me your son in the first place, or I would have none of the family I have today…"

Elizabeth gazed at Carlisle in sympathy and nodded, "You're a good man, Dr. Cullen. You deserve this happiness and your wonderful family."

The brilliant ray of light flickered and started to fade, indicating that it was time that the Masens came back home to Heaven. Their adventure on Earth was now coming to a close.

"Carlisle, thank you for being my father and forgiving me for the sins I committed during my rebellious stage. I respect you and will always love you."

"I love you too. You will _always_ be my _son._"

Edward smiled, gazing lovingly into each of his family members' eyes and softly whispered _"Goodbye. We will all meet again someday. I can guarantee you guys that…"_ After Edward spoke, his parents took his hands in theirs and they made their way, back into the ray of light; their figures fading before disappearing from view completely.

The Cullens stood in silence as they took in what had just occurred.

"So daddy's in Heaven?" Renesmee asked, tears in her eyes.

Bella picked her daughter up, holding her close, "Yes, sweetie. Daddy's in Heaven with his own mommy and daddy now, so he's not alone. He's happy."

"And he's finally at peace. God's redeemed his soul and forgiven him… God's granted his soul eternal peace. Edward's finally gone home to Heaven," Carlisle stated. His mind was at peace knowing his son, his firstborn, his number one comrade, his best friend was now free; Edward's soul was redeemed and finally at peace.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. And please, it only takes 30 seconds tops but please push that little button in the middle of the page and REVIEW! Reviews keep me enlightened and motivated to read more! I love Twilight with a passion, so I did try doing this story justice keeping the characters as realistic as possible. Let me know how I did! REVIEW and I'll respond personally to each! Thanks everyone! -Stacey-**


	2. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
